You Belong Here
by cl0ve
Summary: Ciel ended the contract between him and Sebastian. 5 years later - he's grown and is causing a bit of trouble. M for maybe later parts. / This story is in the process of being rewritten and completed. Sorry for the long wait, guys.
1. Chapter 1

**SEBASTIAN POV**

_This isn't fair._Sebastian was humiliated. He wasn't supposed to be serving some demon kid. He was supposed to be the demon being served. Sure, he admits that Ciel had grown on him. Sebastian didn't mind when Ciel was human. He could almost say he truly cared, maybe even felt a bit of love, for the young master. Never would he admit it out loud, but those feelings were definitely there. Ever since Ciel awoke as a demon, Sebastian didn't really know what to say to him anymore. Things felt…different. It's like their bond was lost.

Sebastian sighed as he knocked on the door to his master's office. _I shouldn't be caring about these things._ Hearing the command to enter, he proceeded to walk in to serve his master tea. _I'm one of the strongest demons still alive, there's no time for such silly human emotions._Why did he feel so uneasy telling himself that?

-  
><strong>CIEL POV<strong>

This was getting out of hand. Ciel knew Sebastian didn't want to serve him. They didn't have any of those moments like they used to. No words ever really passed between them. _This is so depressing._

_Maybe I should just end the contract._He sure as hell knew he didn't want to lose Sebastian, but it was no fair to the man if he gave into his selfish needs. Ciel had a feeling the man was in the higher rank of demons and felt absolutely humiliated. Though...Sebastian was the only thing he had. He was too full of pride to admit that his butler was the only important being in his life right now.

Ciel shook his head. _This is so pathetic and frustrating!_It was almost as if he loved the man...wait. What? Ciel Phantomhive – head of the Phantomhive house – only 13 years of age – in love with a demon butler? This thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

**SEBASTIAN POV**

As Sebastian rolled the cart in, he noticed that Ciel was thinking very hard about something. Sebastian poured the invisible tea into a cup and set it in front of his master. _Why do we continue going on like this? _Ciel switched his gaze from the window to the cup that was just placed before him. He didn't pick it up, he just stared at it. Now this was strange."Sebastian." Ciel's voice startled him. He gave a puzzled look at the boy sitting in the chair. These past few months they haven't spoken a word except for simple commands and such.

"Yes, my lord?" There was a long pause before Ciel spoke again. "Do you want to stay or do you want to go?" Ciel's words came out a bit shakey, but Sebastian took no notice because he was more focused on the deep blue eye that was focused on his red ones. The boy was beautiful, but his eye sent him a look of true loss. "Pardon?", as if he didn't hear. But the next statement Ciel made was 110% clear: "If you truly want to go, I will end this contract and you will be free of me."

**CIEL POV**

It hurt to say those words because he already knew the answer he was going to get. _No more Sebastian._His heart was pounding in his chest, almost as if he couldn't breathe. Sebastian was silent but finally spoke, "Would you really do that for me, master?"

_I would do anything for you._He wanted to say even though it was pretty ridiculous. Mostly he wanted to act like the child he was and hold onto Sebastian crying 'Please don't leave me! I need you!' Such things were pathetic and Ciel didn't want to make a fool of himself. Even though he knew he wasn't going to be aging physically, he would still mature in a way and understood he needed to keep an image in front of this man.

"I…I command you to end this contract." Once he spoke those words, Ciel wanted to cry. Why was he acting so emotionally for a demon? More silence. Finally Sebastian gave a slight bow. "Yes, my lord." Ciel closed his eyes a prepared for something big to happen, but nothing did. Until he felt a pair of lips to his forehead. "Thank you, Ciel."

Before he could utter a word, everything went black.

xx

**Few hours later.**

Ciel awoke. He felt miserable. Just as he was about to call for Sebastian, it hit him. Ciel got up and ran to the nearest mirror he could find. His stomach tied in knots and he started to shake as he stared at his eye patch. Finally, he gulped and slowly started to lift it. _I can handle this._

He opened his eye. A pair of deep blue eyes sent him a look of sadness. _Oh god…_Ciel fell down to his knees and for the first time in years…

He cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

_Decided to upload Ch 2 - because Ch 1 didn't really have a lot to it. :/_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5 YEARS LATER…<strong>

**CIEL POV**

It was December 14th. Ciel was supposed to be 18 today. He sat up in bed and glanced at himself in the mirror. He sure looked the part of an 18 year old teenager. Ash, a demon that decided to take him in because he found Ciel "so adorable", had taught him how to change his form. Ciel figured he would probably look this way even if he didn't become a demon.

He swung his legs over to the side of the bed, stood up, and stretched. _Another day. _A yawn escaped the teen's mouth as he made his way to the bathroom. Not a lot of things were different in the demon realm compared to the human one…except for the fact they weren't human. Ciel brushed his teeth and did his business. _Time to get ready._

He shuffled to his walk-in closet. Ash loved to spoil him and basically treated him like some kind of king. Not that Ciel minded at all. He never made a contract, therefore he saw no need for a butler. He could dress himself on his own and cook on his own (though Ash insisted cooking meals for the teen). Ciel picked out a buttoned up shirt with the sleeves cut off and tight black pants which he then proceeded to slide a studded belt though the belt loops.

Admiring himself, he admitted he didn't look half bad. He no longer looked like a child. His arms were now a bit muscular and weren't twigs. His waist was happily skinny and not too thin. Shaggy hair was needed no more, he made it look like his father's. Neat and sophisticated, yet extremely good looking. No one considered him short, not a lot of people looked down on him anymore. Ciel made sure he adjusted his height to at least 5'9''.

The jewelry that sat on the table to the side was all put on. Rings, a necklace, and a few new earrings were a part of Ciel nowadays. He went from having two holes in each ear to at least 5 or 6 (including his industrial bar). For some reason, he liked looking like this. Ash insisted it was just a way of demon instinct to look dark. Ciel secretly hoped it was some kind of teenage phase.

Before he walked out, he sat on the floor and put on a pair of Demonia buckle boots. "Oh Ciel!" He heard Ash shouting from the kitchen. He hoisted himself up and moved down the hallway. The image he was greeted with was slightly disturbing. Ash was basically wearing nothing but an apron. Sure, the man was handsome. He also supported a muscular body, though he was a bit on the short side. His hair was a silver and came just about to his shoulders. The man could possibly almost be mistaken as a girl. "Ash, what are you doing?" Ciel groaned. He honestly didn't want to know.

"Oh, come now! I made you something sweet for your birthday. You thought I would forget, didn't you?" Ash came around and placed a delicious looking cake that supported 18 black candles. "Now, blow the candles out birthday boy! Don't forget to make a wish." Ciel bent down. Every year, it was the same wish. _I wish to see him one last time._ He blew the candles out. "Thanks Ash, but you really didn't have to do anything." Ciel could say he was honestly happy that someone remembered.

He proceeded to cut a piece of cake and place it on a plate. Since his sweet tooth was so strong from being a human, he actually still enjoyed the taste. "Nonsense! You are one of the most important darlings to me. I absolutely have to do something for you. Now, what did you wish for?" Ciel smiled, but that's all he could really do. He didn't know how to answer Ash's question. "…It was about him, wasn't it?" Ciel's breath hitched in his throat. _Is it that obvious? _Ash sighed. "Ciel, I know you still care deeply for the man. He probably still has thoughts about you too. You had a strong bond, it doesn't surprise me. You were the master he had the longest after all."

There were tales Ash would tell him. About Sebastian…no…Julien, one of the higher ranked demons that were left. Ash said the demon was one of the cruelest, no emotions in him what so ever. Whenever he had a contract– he made sure he got it done quickly. Though it was shocking news to the demons when they heard he was taking his time on a certain boy in the human realm. Ciel Phantomhive was his name.

Everyone wondered what was so great about the boy, but never dared to get in the way of Julien to find out. Except Claude…and they quickly learned what happened to him. "I was just a contract for him, Ash. Just another soul to eat." Ciel finished his cake and got up to leave. Ash began to speak and Ciel paused at the door way. "Yes, but he waited patiently for you. Even when you became demon – he could've ended that contract as easily as you did, but something kept him around. You most likely grew on him, but he would have never admitted it. Sometimes it happens, Ciel. Sometimes us demons fall in love." _Love. You make me laugh. _Ciel said nothing, grabbed his bag, and continued on his way to meet up with Drake.

* * *

><p><strong>SEBASTIAN POV<strong>

It's December 14th. It's Ciel's birthday. The boy would be 18. The demon played with the thought of Ciel like a kitten played with string. _I bet he's changed._ Sebastian imagined the boy now held the features of a man and was well trained. At least, that's what he guessed from hearing his maids coo over that "gorgeous Ciel Phantomhive" and "that handsome devil" after they came back from running errands. He wanted to order them to shut up and to never look as his master. He sunk down in his chair. But he wasn't his master…anymore.

Sebastian hoped that he would someday run into the other demon. He missed Ciel dearly. _What if he had formed a new contract with someone else? Maybe I should've tried to talk Ciel out of ending the contract…_ The thought emotionally stung the demon – which was unusual. Yes, he had heard of the demon Drake that followed him around and Ash the one that kept a roof over his head. He growled without knowing. _I haven't formed a new contract for 5 years! Nor will I plan on it, unless it's with you. I still use the damn name you gave me, Ciel. Though it doesn't feel right without you saying it… Could you have replaced me so easily?_

What had that boy done to him? Almost every thought, every day consisted of Ciel Phantomhive. What he would give to see those beautiful blue eyes to just glance his way again. Maybe it is true, that demons can fall in love no matter how high the ranking. Somewhere deep inside he felt that he should be the one protecting Ciel. Not whoever this Ash was, nor the follower Drake. It had to be Sebastian. _I wonder if he still thinks of me. _Sebastian shook his head. He was not some love sick human. He was a demon. _Control yourself._

A knock on his door interrupted any further thoughts. A short man with horns entered the large office where Sebastian sat at his desk. "What is it?" he growled. The short man showed no fear. "Lord Julien, two grim reapers are here to see you."

**xxx**

"This place is ridiculous! Who knew Sebas-chan was such a royal guy? I may become a gold digger." Will glared at his partner. He was in no mood to have to go for a demon for help, let alone Grell acting like some kind of annoying fan girl. "Grell, please control yourself. We are here only on a matter of business. As soon as we're done discussing, we're out of here. Understood?" Grell pouted and nodded his head. "Yes, Will."

The two continued to be lead around the dark mansion to Sebastian's office. The place seemed like an antique and definitely had an eerie feel. Though that was no surprise, having a demon living in it. After going up and down different stairs and going through multiple doors, they finally were stopped by two twin maids opening up large double doors. There stood an awkward looking short man with horns, behind him stairs leading up to a desk – which Sebastian was sitting at. The demon no longer looked like a butler. He now wore leather and high heeled boots. Grell gasped and Will rolled his eyes. "Well this is a rare occasion. What brings you to me today?"

"I believe you know him, a recent ex-master of yours. He's been causing us a bit of trouble."


	3. NOTEEE

Hello dear readers! Thanks for the reviews. 33 :D

I honestly didn't think I'd be getting any. o-o I'd bake you cookies if I could.

The next chapter will probably be up by tomorrow. I've had a bit of problems with my laptop and I'm working on it on my netbook which is kind of annoying to type on because my nails are kind of long and the keyboard is so small. But fear not, I will make sure it's up and ready to read! :D


	4. Chapter 3

Heyyyy~ Sorry for the long wait. It's finally here! I didn't really know how to introduce Ciel's group, so it's kind of rocky. But just to make things clear: CIEL IS NOT A DRUG DEALER. I thought up of something along the lines of "soul dealing"; which would be like stealing souls from humans that didn't have contracts of any kind and giving them to other demons for money. Get where I'm coming from? I just wanted to present Ciel in a delinquenty kind of way.

If you don't really like it or have any suggestions about the next chapter; please feel free to review. I like reviews. I bet you like cookies. I could give you some virtual ones if you review.

ANYWAY. ~Enjoy.

**(I do not own Kuroshitsuji) **

* * *

><p><strong>CIEL<strong>

As soon as Ciel got outside, he took in his surroundings. It was a alright village that he had gotten used to over the years. So not like London at all. It was large, but kind of the large that wasn't so…spacey. No one had a horse and carriage; even if they did you wouldn't be able to really fit it.

Instead of a mansion, Ash had allowed him to live in his apartment and agreed to be his guardian until he was at the age of 18. After he turned 18; Ash had said he could stay there till he was ready to find his own place (but Ciel had to…pinky promise to come visit). Ciel wasn't so sure about what was to come. He bit his nail. _Everything is going to be alright, I already got a hold of this business. But…what would Sebastian say? _

No. No Sebastian. Forget him. Ciel could do whatever he wanted. He was pretty much had his own group and was running things. He was boss. _I will not be anyone's butler. I will not be anyone's dog. _He was getting this business down. With the money he had – he would have his own place in no time.

Children ran past him, hurrying their way to school. It was so weird how demons could be so alike with humans. They had a place to sleep, they had jobs, and they had schools.

Most of all they had the alcohol, the drugs, and all the partying Ciel had become accustomed to since he matured. It's not like he was into drugs, but he did like to drink with his group on occasions. Most of them did already smoke, but Ciel never planned on doing so. He wanted to stay absolutely drug free. He wasn't sure about any other "type" of free he wanted to me. In the business; they especially made sure they made great entrances to all the latest parties. He could say he was pretty familiar with the whole scene. This is what teens do, right?

He wasn't quite sure on how he got into doing what he did. Ciel often expressed his worries on the future; not being so sure on making it on his own. But Drake was right there to make an end to all his troubles.

"_There's this business that my brother is into," Drake started going on about one night. "He said he could use us if we wanted to get away from the boring life." The male sat across from him looking as calm and as cool as he ever did. Ciel shifted in his seat. An uneasy feeling hit his stomach but he chose to ignore it._

"_I'm not so sure. You make it sound like its drug dealing and I want no part in it." Drake sighed. "It's not like that, Ciel. We'll be helping other demons, making their dead lives better. No one's a crazy addict. It's a part of…demon nature!" Ciel still didn't have a good feeling, but still chose to ignore it._

"_Alright. I'll do it. What could possibly go wrong?" He raised his glass to Drake who had a huge smile on his face._

"_Absolutely nothing."_

_Absolutely nothing… _Hands were places over Ciel's eyes. "Guess who?" Ciel sighed. _Oh I don't know, who does this to me every day just about?_ "Maybe it's Drake?" The other male gasped as he turned around. "How'd you know?" Ciel huffed and started making his way down the path. Drake kind of reminded him of Lizzie. Except he had purple hair that usually had a bandana in it and Ciel was kind of sure that he was a male. Though he had all the personality traits as Lizzie – right along with a crush on Ciel.

"You really need to learn some new tricks." Drake hummed. "Yeah, I guess I do." They stayed silent as they made their way through the village.

Then the purple haired teen spoke up, "The gang and I decided to have a surprise party for you. But it's a surprise. So act surprised, okay?" He gave a huge grin as Ciel ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p><strong>SEBASTIAN<strong>

"Ex master?" Sebastian's eyes widened. _Ciel? _"Yes. The brat you used to serve." Grell spat. "He has a name you know…" Sebastian began. "Yes, but we didn't think you cared that much for the kid…now since you made it sure that you do. Help us out a bit."

Sebastian moved closer to the two reapers that stood before him. Why would they want his help? What use was he to them? "What troubles could he possibly be causing you?" To be honest, it didn't surprise him that Ciel would cause trouble. It was something he was expecting. But it did surprise him that he caused so much trouble, reapers had to get involved. Then again. Ciel knew how to surprise a demon.

"We believe he's involved with a nasty gang that has been doing some soul dealings. It was alright for awhile, but now it's getting out of hand. There are way too many humans dying, the numbers are outrageous. We made a deal with your…"leader" that this wouldn't happen and we'd allow you demons to roam freely without killing you…but your "leader" obviously doesn't know how to handle this situation so we've come to you."

Will spoke as if he rehearsed this all in his head. Sebastian clicked his tongue. "What help would I be? Ciel and I haven't spoken in years." Grell lit up when he said that. "Does this mean you're-"

Before he could finish, Will jabbed him with his scythe and sent him flying. "We know this, but you know Ciel more than we do and could probably wedge yourself back into his life…get us the information that we need to stop this…"

"So I'm playing detective? What makes you think I want to be back into Ciel's life?" _Besides the chance that I may be absolutely in love with him?_

"Well, we didn't think you wanted back in Ciel's life. Nor do we care. It's either you help us or we kill him ourselves along with whoever else he's with." Sebastian stiffened. "Look. We knew you had a strong bond with the kid because your contract was clearly displayed on his left eye. We thought because of this we'd give you a shot at helping us get down to the case without being brutal and causing more of an uproar."

The demon nodded. If the demon realm suffered a great loss of their kind, they would not be happy. Angels would probably get involved and it would be a huge mess. "I guess I could help. As long as my two buddies could help as well."

Grell magically appeared with that signature grin. "Buddies? Are they cute too?" Will rolled his eyes. "No problem there."

Sebastian smiked. "Good, Crystal and Addison need some time out for once." _This should be interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>CIEL<strong>

Drake ran into the school before Ciel reached the front doors. _What the hell is that idiot so excited about? _"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" _Kill me. _Little arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Elaina…what a wonderful surprise…" The short female ran in front of him. "Please call me Eli! Why are you so formal? It's not always a turn on, Ciel." Another Lizzie resemblance. Except this one had a larger chest area, darker makeup, and chocolate brown hair.

"I understand, Eli. I apologize." She grabbed his arm. "It's okay. You can't help it." Anyone observing them would think this was his girlfriend. Anyone who actually knew him knew that he had no interest in her. Though he did like her cherry blossom pink eyes.

They entered the classroom and sat in their seats with the rest of the group which had about 3 other members (excluding Eli and Drake).

First there was Xavier (AKA X because they were too lazy to say Xavier). He was the nerd of the group. The male could almost resemblance Claude, but with a nicer hair cut and amethyst eyes. A variety of piercings also were presented on him even though he was pretty much a goody two-shoes. Always kept his grades high – Ciel didn't really understand why X decided to also join in the business.

Second there was Lux (which Ciel insisted was a girl's name when he first met him). A tattoo loving, game playing, fight starter, and most trusted guard dog. Dark red hair hung in his face most of the time so you couldn't really see his eyes. One earring was going through his left ear. The man looked like a wreck almost with his ripped clothing. But Ciel approved. This was the only demon he could really get into a game of chess with.

Third was Trey. He didn't know the definition of "good manners". Everyone was pretty sure he was some kind of male prostitute (he barley wore any clothes), but no one really questioned. Trey had died his hair a light blue when they were 15 ("It gives me more expression!") – and still keeps it the same color. He has an equal amount of the same earrings on each ear so he can look "symmetrical", refusing to get anything else done. The male always made it obvious of what a neat freak he was. One hair out of place and it was the end of the world. Almost everyone loved the grey in his eyes.

"Hey boss, make sure you look hot tonight. I mean you look hot now, but more as a…formal hot. Maybe even sexy. You have to get laid tonight; though we made sure you got laid last year." Trey leaned forward over the desk once Ciel sat down.

"Whatever." Eli took the seat next to him and started playing with her hair. X was on the other side reading his book. Drake was also behind him next to Trey. Lux made sure he sat in front – so he could easily turn around and start a game whenever he wanted.

"I don't get why you have to bring up sex every single morning, no matter what the topic is. Is this just some guilt trip you have because you can't get some? It's really getting on my nerves." Eli sent a glare back at him.

"Well excuse me, it's someone's time of the month. Good luck guys. I'm out." Trey got out of his seat and made a move to leave. "Oh no you don't!" X grabbed his arm and laid his book down.

"Come on, we're doing boring shit today. It doesn't matter. We're graduating from this place, leaving it for good!" The whining continued on as X forced him back into his seat. Eli rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. I don't want you somehow failing at the last minute for whatever reason an idiot like you could make." Lux stayed silent. Eli went on about her nails. Drake oddly sat there and didn't utter a peep. Ciel glanced back at him. _What could you possibly be thinking?_


	5. Chapter 4

HEY EVERYBODY. Here you go, here's chapter 4. I've been busy playing video games and such; which I deeply apologize for. D: /3

Anyway, please enjoy. I decided to make this in more...modern times. I hope that's alright with the rest of you. Maybe 5 demon years could equal 117 human years? I don't know. xD

idunnotownkuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p><strong>CIEL<strong>

Ciel wiped the mirror that had fogged up from the steam. It was 7:00 and he would soon be leaving for his "surprise" birthday party. Moving into his closet, he grabbed a pair of black boxers from a drawer. He removed the fuzzy towel from his waist and dropped it to the floor.

Putting on his boxers, he proceeded to figure out what to wear. Ciel honestly didn't feel like having sex with some random chick tonight. That was a bit low. But if it got the guys off his back, so be it. He rather be in bed with Sebastian.

He cheeks got hot. Did he really just think that? Ciel leaned back against the wall. _There is no Sebastian in your life anymore. Forget him. Even if he was here, he wouldn't sleep with you. That's just wrong… _He grabbed a pair of dark blue ripped jeans, another belt, a black striped tank, and a black studded jacket with grey (fake) fur on the top.

The rest of the outfit was topped off with a short chain around his neck, two armor rings on each hand, and black creeper shoes. Ciel checked himself out in the mirror. He placed his hand over his left eye. _Even after all these years it still feels weird without an eye patch._

He heard his ringtone go off in his room. Rushing to get it, he realized it was just a text. **Yoo Phantomhive, get youz azz down hur. **Ciel shut his phone and shook his head. Why couldn't his friends be a bit smarter with their grammar?

Making his way down the hall to the stairs, he heard fighting in Ash's bedroom. Ciel really never liked his boyfriend – Ash was too good for such an ungrateful being. Just as he thought that, the door swung open. "Oh, how's it going Ciel?" Marcus said casually; as if he hadn't just been raging a few seconds ago.

_Awkward. _"Great." He moved quickly down the stairs to avoid anymore words that came out of the other male's mouth. Drake was banging on the door. "Ciel, get your ass out here! We're going to be late!"

Opening the door, he gave Drake an annoyed look. The demon that stood before him wore some obscure vest with a fishnet belly tank and his jeans sure had a lot of chains hanging from them. His bright yellow creepers really didn't help the fact Ciel was going to be seen with him.

"You really don't have a need to bang on my door." Ciel moved past him and started walking towards the club. "Yeah, but if I didn't you wouldn't have hurried to get down here to shut me up."

"Good point." Ciel sighed. Even though it was his birthday he didn't really want to party, he rather stay home, read a book, and have a cup of tea. Tonight was a beautiful night, so he would've probably spent it out on the roof.

The club wasn't far. He could already see the lights from it over a few buildings. "Say, boss, what's been on your mind lately?" Drake finally broke the silence. Ciel huffed. He wasn't up to sharing thoughts with this guy.

"The same old. Business and tea." Drake laughed. "I highly doubt you're thinking of those two 24/7. I mean, I know you were an earl who worked for the queen but seriously. You're still your own being – I'm pretty sure you have other things to think of."

Ciel smirked. _I do have other things on my mind, but you're not one I should mention them to._ "If I were you, I wouldn't worry about it." The next move totally caught him off guard. Drake had pinned him up against the side of the wall.

"Why do you push me away? I'm your friend. We're friends. We tell each other stuff. You have to let me in if this is going to work! I'm the one who knows you the best, right?" Ciel pushed him off. "What is going to work? I know you're in love with me, but seriously – back off! I'm not going to accept your feelings, ever!" Ciel's eyes widened at what he said.

The purple haired male now looked like he was about to cry. _I shouldn't have said that… _"Drake…look, I'm sorry. I'm not a very understanding person when it comes to feelings or-" Drake cut him off. "You still love that high ranked demon, don't you…?"

Green eyes stared him down. For some reason, Ciel found himself getting angry. "I never said such thing. I do not love him. I've moved on from the childish shit." With that, Ciel stormed off without letting the other male say another word.

* * *

><p><strong>SEBASTIAN<strong>

"So let me get this clear – we're basically stalking Ciel at his birthday party?" Crystal flatly stated. Her short black hair was in two small pig tails. She wore plain, but noticeable make up. The light always caught her light blue eyes.

You usually spotted this woman from her brightly colored clothing, though she had a lack of wearing much. At least she kept her breasts from popping out.

"That's right, C'stallll. He probably won't do much. So we could enjoy ourselves while we're there!" Addison stretched out. "I'm really up for a party. Aren't you, dear? Grell, you look like a party guy – why don't you join us?"

Grell giggled. Apparently to him, this man was also gorgeous. He loved him from his electric blue hair right down to his combat boots. Sebastian secretly thanked Addison for showing up, though he didn't see much in the demon. His yellow eyes were a little too bright and clashed wrongly with how bright his hair was.

He almost had the exact same personality as Grell, so Sebastian really didn't care if he ran off – as long as he did his job. Will cleared his throat. "Less partying, more work. I don't think reapers would be exactly welcomed to a demon club, so we'll be up on the roof watching from the windows."

Grell groaned. Addison sighed. Crystal just crossed her arms. "Can we just get this done already? I have my shows to watch. I don't really want to waste my time watching some kid." Addison slug an arm around her shoulders and pouted his lips.

"Why you gotta be such a grumpy bear, sweet heart?" Crystal shrugged him off. "I just don't want to be seen at a club with a bunch of annoying kids." Sebastian shook his head.

"You're not even supposed to be seen, so why worry about it? Just suck it up and come in with us. If you're seen then it's your own damn fault. Stop being such a drama queen and move." Addison laughed. "Sebby is getting annoyed, Crys. Might as well do what the big mean demon says."

"Alright. Well us reapers will be up top if you demons are done with your pathetic drama." Will pushed his glasses up and Grell waved at they made their way up to the roof. Addison being Addison, of course waved back.

"Addi – stop being a dumbass and let's go." Crystal demanded, ignoring Sebastian as they made their way in.

* * *

><p><strong>CIEL<strong>

Maybe he should apologize to Drake. He stared off into the crowd from the couch. _There's no hope finding him, too many people. _Maybe he just turned around and went back. Ciel took a sip of his drink.

_Some fuckin' party. _He saw his friends when he first showed up, but they scattered shortly after to do their own thing. Whatever that was. Finally a curvy body appeared in front of him. _Eh, Eli? _"Ciel! What are you doing all by yourself? Come dance with me!" Before he could protest the small female had yanked him up and was dragging him to the dance floor.

Since there was no real way to get out of this without her freaking out, he went along with it. He started dancing with Eli, moving his body along with the music. Though Ciel didn't know exactly what to do when Eli started getting closer. She basically forced his hands on her.

Ciel looked around desperately. Where the hell was his gang? Instead of finding one of them, his eyes met with a pair of red ones. _I know those eyes…_ His heart stopped. What was this feeling? Excitement? Fear?

"I'm sorry darling, but I'm going to have to cut this short. There is someone I need to see." Ciel said without taking his eyes off the other ones, he somehow knew if he turned away – he'd lose them. _Sebastian… _He started making his way away from the girl but she grabbed his arm.

"You are not leaving me this time, Ciel Phantomhive!" Eli demanded. Without realizing what he was doing, he whipped around. "What could you possibly want?" Then he froze and turned back where the eyes were. They were gone. _Damn!_

"What is your problem? We never hang out, all you care about is your business. You know I like you and you need to own up to that. I want to be closer to you!" Ciel looked her right in the eye. "I'm not looking for a relationship, Eli. Besides, you're too much of a friend to be anything more."

"That's not good enough! I demand you to give me more!" Before she said anything else, Ciel grabbed her hand and forced her from the crowd. "What the fuck do you want? Do you want to fuck me or something?" He was getting angrier by the second, because of her Ciel lost the sight of those red eyes ONCE again.

He pushed her, hard, against the wall. "What the hell kind of man do you think I am? I'm not interested. I'm trying to save you from getting hurt, because if we fuck – there will be no feelings from me. You will just be another girl." Why can't anyone understand he just wanted to stay single?

Tears were running from her eyes. "Ciel…I-I…just…" He let out a frustrated sigh and let go of the grip he had on her. "I didn't mean to act that way. I don't want to hurt you. You should just get over it and fall for a better guy." He pulled away and started walking towards the bar, leaving her there to bawl her eyes out. _These people and their childish feelings just piss me off._

Sitting on a stool, he scanned the room once again. This time he didn't find those red eyes. Ciel didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved.


	6. Chapter 5

Hullo~ I don't have much to say...except this is a new chapter. Enjoy.

Oh & I really like reviews. :D

* * *

><p><strong>SEBASTIAN<strong>

"You let him see you!" Crystal hissed as soon as they got back to the Sebastian's place. _He looked so much older…more mature. I bet his guardian taught him that. _Sebastian bit his thumb. _I shouldn't have left. _

"Yes, he saw me, but I'm not so sure that he thought it was me." He smoothly stated. Will sighed. "I thought demons didn't mess up." Sebastian sent a glare towards the reaper. _Yeah, well maybe I did that on purpose._

Grell and Addison weren't paying much attention to the conversation. They were mostly discussing how Ciel looked like some kind of god. "Who knew a brat like him could become such a gorgeous man~" Grell giggled. "I may start going after him now."

Sebastian smirked. _Ciel wouldn't stand for such nonsense. He'd probably get annoyed and end up killing the reaper._ "What the hell are you smirking for? You could've fucked up everything. I should smack that grin off your face." _He would kill her as well._

"Crystal, don't you think it's pretty foolish to be talking to master that way? I think you should watch your mouth and learn your place, you filthy whore." Jett spat as he walked into the room. "Oh dear – it's Sebastian's worthless slave."

It was true. Jett was basically his slave, who was pretty much worthless. Sebastian completely forgot why he even stayed around anymore. All he knew was that this demon was completely dedicated to serving him – contract or not.

"Grell, I think it's time we head back." Will spoke up, grabbing the red reaper by his coat and dragging him out the door. "But-" _Finally. _Addison pouted. "Awwww, I don't like that Will guy. He takes away my fun."

Crystal huffed. "Well I don't want to stay around either." As she headed for the door, Jett burst out into an awkward laughter. "You're such a shameful thing." Sebastian sighed. He was tired and wanted to think about Ciel more.

The woman swung around, ready to punch the kid in the face. "Why you little-" Addison put his hand over her mouth. "There's no need for this, Crys. Not worth it. You really do need to watch your mouth, though. And about the mission – Sebastian is going to end up having to talk to Ciel anyway. It should be all cool."

Crystal relaxed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm still leaving." Addison smiled and waved Sebastian's way. "I'm out too, see ya later~" As soon as the two left the room, Sebastian looked up at Jett.

"Get out." Jett looked surprise but didn't utter a word as he turned around and left, shutting the door behind him. The demon was now alone and rested his head on his hand. _Ciel, your eyes are just as enchanting as ever._

* * *

><p><strong>CIEL<strong>

_It was him. It had to be him. I haven't seen anyone else with eyes like that. _Ever since his party all he ever thought about was the pair of eyes that met with his. _Sebastian – why were you there? Were you planning this? Do you want to see me? Do you miss me?_

Ciel blankly stared at the ceiling. _This is ridiculous. It was probably just some other demon with red eyes. Sebastian wouldn't be at a club. Unless…he knew that Ciel was going to be there. _"Ugh!" He jumped up from out of his bed and starting pacing.

_Are you fucking with me? Was that really you? _Ciel stopped and pulled on his hair. _Why should I fucking care? He didn't want to stay with me anyway. I was just food that went bad._ Getting angrier by the second, he picked up one of his school books and threw it at the wall.

He froze as soon as heard knocking on his door. "Ciel, hunny, is everything alright?" Groaning, Ciel opened the door to find Ash there with a concerned look on his face. "Yes, I apologize. I was just frustrated with a few problems on my homework. Everything is fine now."

"So you threw it at the wall? I don't think that poor book meant to do any harm. You should apologize to it instead." Ash started fixing Ciel's hair. "You look like shit, dear. Maybe you should take a shower and then go out to the park to relax."

Pushing his hands away, Ciel nodded. "Yeah, I just may do that." The small man smiled and turned around to head back to do whatever he was doing.

After taking a shower, Ciel threw on some sweats and a hoodie. It was still early in the morning so it was pretty chilly. As soon as the fresh air hit him, he started cooling down. _I should just forget about this. It would be better._

Losing himself in his thoughts, he sat down on the grass. "Ciel!" The voice sound familiar but he didn't bother to look up to see who it was. Most likely he wouldn't care what they had to say anyway.

"Yo, Ciel!" X suddenly appeared in front of him. "Hm? Aren't you supposed to be at a library or something?" Ciel asked coldly as the man in the glasses sat down next to him.

"What happened with you and Ellie? She was crying hysterically to us after the party, we couldn't understand her. Plus, you were nowhere to be found." Ciel started picking at the grass. He didn't want to talk about her. She really gave him a headache.

"We had a little fight. I overreacted. I left. The end." X leaned back and adjusted his glasses. "That girl can be so stupid sometimes." Ciel silently agreed with him. If it wasn't for her, he would've probably met with Sebastian. _Wait…if she didn't stop me and I did see him…what would I have even said?_

It was silent for awhile. Finally, X got up. "I can see you have something on your mind. I should get going anyway." Ciel didn't say anything. "Oh and by the way, Drake said something about some deals. Told me to tell you to see him as soon as you could. Anyway, I'll text you later."

Ciel nodded. "Yeah, alright." He rubbed his forehead and watched a strange frog hop by. He wasn't sure how he was going to talk to Drake. He felt so ashamed for hurting the man. _Why am I acting like such a damn kid?_

_Well, I guess I have to face him eventually._ He still wondered what Sebastian would think of all this. What if Sebastian never left him? Would he still have his gang? He probably would've never met Ash. Would he even be going to school?

_I'm not sure if Sebastian's leaving was for the best or not. _Ciel put his hood up and laid down in the grass, closing his eyes. _I shouldn't waste my time caring about him. It's not like I love him or anything._

* * *

><p><strong>SEBASTIAN<strong>

_Should I approach him now or should I wait? _Sebastian leaned back against a tree. Will had contacted him and told him to continue watching the boy, though he hasn't picked up anything suspicious about Ciel.

Besides whoever that guy he was talking to. A "deal"? He'll look into it later, but right now he was amused with what he was seeing. _He's sleeping and I may startle him if I wake him. I don't think I want to wake him either. He looks so…adorable._

This was fine for now. Just watching him sleep. He remembered watching the male sleep when he was human. Ciel never liked to be disturbed while he was resting. Sometimes he even let the young master sleep an extra hour just because of how cute and peaceful he looked.

_I used to dress him. I used to bathe him. I used to cook for him. I used to do everything for him. Maybe, I think I still would if he asked. _Ciel was old enough to do those things by himself though. He probably didn't even need a butler.

_Ciel shouldn't be sleeping on the ground, he should at least be on a bench or something._ _Should I move him? _ He was sure he could easily lift the male like he used to. Sebastian could even say he missed holding the boy. Ciel was so small back then, he fit perfectly into his arms.

Looking around, he saw there was no one else in the park besides them. He quietly walked over to the place where Ciel was laying and bent down. _He looks so tired. It looks like he stayed up for a few nights._

He slid his arms under the demon's body and lifted him up. Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to his chest as if to make sure he wasn't going to drop him (though there was 100% in no chance of that happening). Ciel's body instantly curled up against the older male and he buried his face into Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian, for once, truly smiled. "I see you've missed me as well – though I bet you're being stubborn." Placing Ciel on the bench, he brushed his hand against his ex-master's cheek. "I'll come around again soon, I promise."

And with that, he acted as if nothing happened and strolled down the street. _Now, there are some kittens I need to see._


	7. Chapter 6

Hello my dear readers. The next chapter waits for you to read it. I may upload a few more chapters tomorrow because I think I'm going to have a busy week. Reviews are welcome as always.

* * *

><p><strong>CIEL<strong>

_The sun shined through the windows as Ciel hid his face in the pillow. "Young master, it's time to wake up. You fell asleep in your chair…again. I think you should stop overworking yourself." Sebastian simply suggested as he started getting Ciel's tea ready. The boy rolled over and groaned._

_Sebastian always moved him when he fell asleep in his chair. The older man always stated that he would get grumpy if he woke up from sleeping uncomfortably."Mm...just a few more minutes." Sebastian sighed. Today Ciel had to see Elizabeth, which he absolutely dreaded, so he was in no hurry._

"_But your tea shall get cold and then you would most likely have a fit about it." Ciel rubbed his eyes and sat up. Maybe he'll just drink his tea very slowly. His future wife could wait all she wanted._

_Wait a minute. He looked down. He was in his child body? That means…he looked up to see his butler standing there, with that stupid smirk on his face. Ciel started to reach out to him._

"_Master, is something wrong?" Before he could respond to the demon, he was abruptly shot back into reality._

"CIEL!" He awakened to his name being shouted in his ears and strong arms shaking his shoulders. He sat up and pushed the man off of him.

A glare was shot up at his guard dog. "Lux, why are you disturbing me?" Ciel really couldn't tell the expression on the man's face. Lux really needed a hair cut in his opinion.

"Boss, I've been trying to contact you forever! You weren't answering your phone, I didn't get any responds to the texts I sent you…I got worried about you! What if you were beat up in a dark alley or something?" He offered Ciel a bottle of water, which he gladly took because his throat was extremely dry.

"Relax. I just fell asleep on the ground for a few hours. Couldn't get much sleep at the apartment." Ciel explained. He didn't see why Lux was so worried. He was a big boy and could handle himself.

"Uh, boss? You're on a bench…not the ground." _What?_ He looked down, the way he did in his dream, his body was there – but it was now in a different place. _How'd I get…_

Ciel couldn't understand it. Should he be confused or worried? Was he becoming crazy? "Lux. I think I'm being stalked." Lux burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny! I'm serious! I swear to you, I was on the ground when I fell asleep. Why would someone just randomly move me?" The red headed demon stopped laughing and sat down next to him.

"That automatically doesn't mean you're being stalked. Maybe someone thought you looked uncomfortable and moved you." Ciel smirked. _No one would dare to move me from a place, except that idiot Sebastian. Wait, that dream…_

Ciel got up from the bench and looked around. Not that he saw anything out of the ordinary, but he could surely feel it. "Yes, they most likely thought I was uncomfortable and decided to move me so I wouldn't be an asshole."

"But boss, you're always an asshole?" Another glare was shot at Lux. "Well it's true…" Ciel sighed and crossed his arms.

"I think an old friend of mine is stalking me." Lux tilted his head towards the bossy demon, it was his way of giving him a confused look.

"Old friend? Are they a good friend or a bad friend? Is it some psychotic ex-girlfriend? Is she hot?" He got up and stood next to Ciel and looked around also.

Ciel chuckled. "It's not a she. By old friend, I mean old contract. By old contract, I mean only contract. By only contract I mean-" Lux finished the sentence for him.

"-That high leveled demon who is obsessed with cats. Boss, I'm not sure if I can handle him if he's up to no good. I'm not a fan of cats." _Well I'm not a fan of cats either, but I still had to put up with that devil butler._

"I don't think he's trying to cause trouble. I think he's just trying to be creepy." _Like always. The damn fool. _Lux stomach began to growl loudly. "Can we continue this conversation at the café or something? I need something to eat."

Ciel nodded. It seemed like a good idea, he was starting to feel a bit hungry anyway. It wasn't really food wise but it would do enough for now.

The café wasn't too far from the park and they arrived at the place in a matter of minutes. They took a table in the back. Ciel ordered Earl Grey tea and a croissant while Lux just ordered a coffee and a few doughnuts.

"Honestly, is that tea stuff any good? I much rather coffee. Tea seems way too formal for some reason, then again you come from a much more formal background then me." He wasn't really sure how to take the fact on how he was "formal", Lux made it sound like Ciel was some kind of prince.

"How could you have not had tea? Are you mental?" Ciel wouldn't doubt it if the man was. He wouldn't even be surprised. "I am not mental! You're the one who's all up in here thinking your old boyfriend is moving where you sleep. I think he's the one who's very much mental."

A few people stared back at them. "Keep your voice down you buffoon. People are staring." Lux huffed and rested his head on his hand.

"Who cares? Anyway~ tell be about your boyfriend." Now Ciel was starting to get another headache.

He started taking bites of his croissant and sipping of his tea. "He's not my boyfriend, nor ever was. He was my butler-" Lux cut him off again while two other people took the table next to theirs.

"-Slave monkey. Alright. What's his deal?" _Are you kidding me? Has this guy ever had any sort of contract ever?_

"Stop interrupting me or I'm going to shove those doughnuts down your throat. Anyway, I really don't know his deal. But I believe Sebastian was at my party the other night as well." Lux slowed moved his doughnuts closer to himself.

"Why do you believe that?" He asked as he stuffed a doughnut in his mouth. "I…um…saw his eyes staring at me?" Ciel didn't exactly know how to put it.

The red head started choking on his doughnut from his laugher. Eventually he swallowed it and spoke up. "His eyes? What color are his eyes?"

Ciel shifted in seat. "Well, they're red…" _Gorgeous, and are extremely hard to look away from._ Lux just sat there silent for awhile.

"Boss…I hate to break this to you. But a lot of demons have red eyes…that could've been anyone." He stuffed another doughnut in his mouth. Ciel stared in disgust.

"Lux, you don't understand. I know that man's eyes from anyone else's." _I know them like the back of my hand. It's truly hard to forget them no matter how hard I try. Shit, it's hard to forget anything about that demon._

Finishing his croissant and his tea, he stared out the window. He probably sounded weak and foolish to the other man right now. For some reason, he didn't feel like caring. "I'm guessing the rumors are true and you really did have a close bond with him…"

_Close bond?_ Ciel thought back to the time when Sebastian took that picture of him while he was sleeping. Sebastian told him he felt honored. Was that how he truly felt though? Lux continued. "Maybe he misses you?"

_What. A. Joke. _Human or demon, his place in Sebastian's life was gone. Sebastian had no reason to contact him again. That demon had no emotions. He shook his head. "No." With that said, he placed a few bucks on the table and left.

**xxx**

**Phantomhive. Whur da fuk are youz? **Shutting his phone shut, he threw it on the bed as he went to get changed. _Shit._ _I completely forgot about meeting Drake._

Jeans and a tank seemed to fit him at the moment. It was now the afternoon and it was pretty hot out. His hair looked like a mess, he really tried his best with it.

Moving into the bathroom, he got a Q-tip and cleaned his industrial quick. _I still don't understand why I even got this done._ He stared at himself in the mirror. _I really haven't changed much since we parted, have I Sebastian?_

Silly that he ever though a mirror was going to answer the question, Ciel rinsed his face off. He heard his phone go off again. Ciel approached the bed and grabbed the phone. **Ciel! Answer mai texts wen I text youz!**

He entered a reply and sent it. **Chill, be there in 5. **Shoving his phone in his pocket he made his way down the stairs and out the door once again.

* * *

><p><strong>SEBASTIAN<strong>

Sebastian hummed to himself. _I miss human realm cats. They were so much cuter. _"You're thinking about your stupid cats again, aren't you?" Will hissed. "We have a job to do. Would you pay attention more if we put Ciel in a cat suit?"

_Now that's something to see…_ Sebastian smirked at the thought. Will glared at him. "You. Are. A. Pervert." Grell giggled and rested his head on Will's shoulder. "But that's how I like him."

Rolling his eyes, Will shifted his attention back to the café. "It looks like they're discussing something very interesting." Sebastian stared at Ciel. He was one hell of a butler but he wasn't good at reading lips from far away.

At a point, Ciel's body language clearly stated that he was feeling uncomfortable. Eventually he just got up and left as fast as he could. "I wonder who the red head is." Sebastian thought aloud.

"Most likely another one of his gang members. I want to say they were talking about the whole Drake figure, but Ciel looked way too uncomfortable to just be discussing that." That's when Grell when into another fit of giggles.

"Maybe he feels awkward when talking about sex~" Will shot a glare at him. "Grell, if the boy can grind up against some random chick, then I highly doubt he feels awkward with sex."

For some reason, Sebastian felt anger and jealousy. _Are you actually like that?_ He couldn't be. Whenever he got close to the boy before, his cheeks would get all red and he'd try to get away.

_Ciel is 18 now…I shouldn't be surprised…why am I getting so angry over this?_ Sebastian leaned back against the wall and let out a breath. _Would you allow me to get close to you now?_ He actually felt like he almost blushed. _Does he think about me like this as well?_

"Something wrong, demon?" Sebastian glanced over at the reaper. "Everything's fine." _If I still had a contract with Ciel, I would know the answers to all of my questions._


	8. Chapter 7

Another chapter down. I seem to always make Sebastian's parts shorter than Ciel's and I apologize for that. In the next chapter, maybe I'll start it off with Sebastian instead. I think I'll make it when it's time for the party - which should be a very long chapter.

Anyway~ enjoy!

Oh & thank you for all the reviews I got so far - they make me so happy to read. :D

* * *

><p><strong>CIEL<strong>

The walk to Drake's house was long. The more closer he got, the more nervous he became. Ciel Phantomhive was never nervous. Or was he? He couldn't remember the last time he was truly nervous. Except after Sebastian left.

_Demon, get out of my head already! _The nervous feeling Ciel had felt was replaced with anger. But why? Was he mad at himself for letting the demon go free or was he mad at the demon for wanting to leave his side when he promised he would never leave? Was it either of their faults?

Ciel chuckled at himself. _You're becoming crazy, Phantomhive. You're much better than this. _He found himself in front of Drake's front door where he knocked and waited for someone to answer.

A window above him opened and he saw a male with purple messy hair peek out. "Jeez, Phantomhive! You're so slow. I've been sitting here waiting for days. My nana can walk faster than you and she's missing her legs!"

Drake disappeared from the window and Ciel heard what seemed like thousands of locks on the other side of the door click open. The handle turned and there he stood. "Well come on then! We don't have all day."

Ciel cautiously stepped in. He never really went over to Drake's house very much and never trusted the rest of the demon's family. Though Ciel was placed as one of the best demons in the entire school, he wasn't sure what they were truly capable of and didn't know if he could handle them.

Drake shut the door as soon as Ciel stepped in and locked all of the locks again. Then he padded past Ciel over to the stairs and began to speak. "There are some events that will be taking place over a matter of days…"

After taking in his surroundings, he followed the demon up the stairs. "Events? What sort of events?" Drake opened his bedroom door (which also had locks on it – but not as many), while stepping into his room he turned to Ciel.

"Do you like parties?" He questioned Ciel. Drake's room was also, surprisingly, purple. Posters of bands were hung on the walls, his bed was just a mattress on the floor (which had a ton of disturbing plushies resting on it), and he even had glow in the dark star stickers stuck on his ceiling. The thing that Ciel paid most attention to was the Bitter Rabbit that sat on a shelve by itself.

Ciel leaned against the wall near a window. "Not really, but I will tolerate them if I absolutely need to."

"Well then this is a time where you'll absolutely need to. My dear bro made a deal with some dude awhile back and he didn't pay. So he suggested the gang have a little word with this man." Drake informed him with a smirk.

"Where does this 'party' business come in?" Ciel asked. _It seemed like a few days ago when I was a guard dog for the queen – stopping these sort of crimes. Now it's the other way around. How interesting._

The other demon got up and moved over to his closet. Pulling out a mask, he turned to Ciel and held it up. "My dear Ciel, we've been invited to a masquerade!"

He stared at the mask in Drake's hand. "Are you kidding me? How are we supposed to get the guy then if we're all wearing masks!" The mask flew at Ciel and he caught it on instinct.

"Chill out. The man we are 'speaking' to is the one who is hosting the party. It shouldn't be that hard to find him…"Ciel was the one now smirking because he 100% knew that the other male didn't even trust the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"You have no idea if this is going to end well, do you?"

Drake sighed. "No…" _What a fool. _Ciel walked over to him and placed the mask back in his hand. Silence washed over the two. Unsure of what to say, Ciel directed his attention back to the Bitter Rabbit. _I wonder what happened to the Funtom Company after I…'died'._

"Where did you get that rabbit?" Ciel asked. Drake walked over to the shelve and picked the rabbit up. He handed it to Ciel.

"My father got it for me when he was away with some kid, with a contract of course. It used to be my favorite toy. I really wished they had toys like this here, I heard the company who made them was really great." Drake explained as he watched Ciel examine it. The toy was very old, but still in good condition.

Ciel smirked. He remembered the time he was with Sebastian and they witnessed a random boy purchasing one of the Bitter Rabbits. "I suppose the Funtom Company was pretty great."

He felt the green eyes stare at him now. "I almost forgot you were once human! So, I guess you knew about this kind of stuff? Wow. Would you like it? All it does is sit there, I was thinking about selling it for some cash. Demons are all into the human realm shit when they can get it."

"I couldn't possibly take this-" Ciel started to say, but Drake cut him off.

"No, no. Please I insist. It's a late birthday gift." A smile spread across the purple haired demon while Ciel held the rabbit tightly in his arms.

**xxx**

Ciel eventually returned home with the rabbit in hand after he apologized for the other night. Drake said that he shouldn't and that he was a bit intoxicated when he confronted Ciel.

As soon as Ciel walked into the door, Ash asked about the rabbit. "I never knew you were into toys! It's so oddly adorable!"

"Drake gave it to me after I pointed it out. It was made by the toy company I used to run…but Drake didn't know about it so I kind of left that part out." Ciel stated as Ash took the rabbit into his arms and was admiring it.

"Oh yes, your toy company!" Then he paused. "Ciel, are you sure you're okay to have this? I don't want you to start thinking about your human life again…"

Ciel nodded. He felt like he was alright enough. It was a long while since he truly thought about it. The first time Ash asked about his past – Ciel broke down and explained that he used to be human, that the demon he was in a contract with he set free.

When Ash asked about the demon, Ciel clearly described Sebastian. Ash was shocked by the fact that Sebastian actually left him and took him in right away. "You poor thing, you'll need to be taught everything…put into school…I always wanted a boy." He had said to Ciel when they got some of Ciel's things together.

_It was odd how Ash just happened to find me…_ He looked at the man. "Ash, did you happen to randomly walk into someone's house and discover a child or were you told there was a child there that needed the help?"

Ash stopped playing with the toy and looked down at the floor. "You were truly cared for by that demon." Ciel's breath hitched in his throat. _What?_

"After he left you, he came to my group and I. Saying there was a child alone who needed to be taken care of, that deserved the best of things. He wouldn't leave until one of us said we'd do it. As soon as I said I would – he left without even asking my name or where to find me. I found it odd at first, but then when you explained to me, I understood." His eyes began to sting as he held back tears. _Why did Sebastian do that?_

"I wanted to tell you the truth every time you mentioned him, but Julien told me to never utter a word about it until you were older or not at all. He didn't want you to stay emotionally attached to him, though I could feel that he was the one who was worried about staying emotionally attached to you." Ash continued as Ciel stayed quieting, not being able to force what he thought about this out of his mouth. He didn't know what to think about this.

Ash wrapped his arm around Ciel and pulled him in. "I understood you two had a bond, a strong bond. I didn't want you angry at him or yourself. But I left it as it was because I didn't want to see you in pain, though that didn't really help. After all this time, I believe you weren't the only one who was hurting…" _I don't want to hear this. _He pushed away from Ash and ran up to stairs.

_It was better when I was just angry._

* * *

><p><strong>SEBASTIAN<strong>

Sebastian lounged in his chair. _A masquerade, huh? _The last time he wore a mask was when Ciel was wearing a dress. He smirked. _You looked adorable._

Will sat across from him in the another chair and Grell was walking around his office looking at stuff. "Grell, don't touch anything!" Will had scolded the red haired reaper as soon as they walked into the office earlier.

Ignoring Grell's "Ooooh"s and "Ahhhh"s, Will started talking about what they should do and if it was time for Sebastian to talk to Ciel now. "They said something about a gang and beating up a man…demon. Maybe you should just go in there, talk to Ciel, and get him distracted enough so they wouldn't be able to do the job!"

"But I don't have a mask." Sebastian said seriously. Will stared at him and then rubbed his forehead.

"…You could just get one." Grell took a seat next to Will. "Silly Sebas-channn~! We should get matching ones! Wouldn't that be romantic?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, not really. You're not the one who I would want to be romantic with." In that time of not have a clue what he just said, Grell couldn't decided on which expression to do. First he looked defeated, then he look interested, then he looked sad, and then he looked confused.

"Then who do you want to be romantically involved with?" Will asked with such a smirk, you'd think it belonged to the devil himself. Sebastian's eyes widened. _How should I answer that?_

"Um…well…" That one hell of a butler with all the witty responses now felt defeated and unsure of how to respond. "I think it's time you get back to where ever reapers are from. I'll get a mask by the time of the party."

Grell giggled and waved. Will just kept that smirk on his face as they both disappeared. Sebastian sunk into his chair and sighed.

A voice came out of nowhere. "You want to get romantically involved with that younger demon, don't you?" Sebastian sat up and glared at the being in front of him. Jett now was the one who sat in the chair, with his legs crossed, and looking truly amused with the topic he just brought up.

"That's clearly none of your business." Sebastian hissed. Jett leaned forward and spoke. "My, my. Master's cold, hard shell has been cracked by a stupid child." Sebastian began to growl as anger boiled up inside of him.

"He's not a stupid child; you're the one who's the stupid child! Now get out of my face before I punish you for saying such things to me! Learn your place!" He roared. Jett quickly got out of his seat with a terrified look on his face and moved towards the door.

"I apologize, master." He bowed and left without another word.

Sebastian put his head down on his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive crest. He started to examine it in his hand. _Maybe you have cracked my shell…_

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: I'm sorry if this was a bit confusing to anyone!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**So I just started rewatching Kuroshitsuji for the billionth time (But this time it's the dubbed version – which is horrible! Their voices are so annoying! D:) and I just realized that when I thought of Ash for this story – I wasn't thinking of the angel in Kuroshitsuji who also had white hair and has the name Ash. Oh well, my bad.**

**To Fumetsu Kaji: I really, really liked that idea with Grell showing up with a camera! So I hope you don't mind if I used that idea. It was too interesting to ignore.**

**Anyway, I think it's time Ciel was reunited with his old butler. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>SEBASTIAN<strong>

The mask Sebastian held in his hand looked exactly the same as the one he wore at Aleister's party so many years ago. He tucked his dark hair behind his left ear and placed his mask on. Will had scolded him to dress formally and not to wear any leather. Even though Sebastian didn't really like that, he ditched the leather pants, high heels, and corset for black trousers, a dark red vest, and a long black jacket with a collar.

Grell glided into the room in a bright red gown with thin straps that crossed in the back. He spun around and flipped his curled hair back. "How do I look Sebas-chaaan~?" The reaper asked as he fluttered his mascara coated eye lashes. Not waiting for his answer, he held up two masks that matched the color of his dress.

"The one with the sparkles or the one with the lace and feathers?" Sebastian sighed and pointed to the one in his right hand. Grell shot him his cheshire cat smile and dropped the mask with the sparkles on it. "Heh. I was thinking the exactly same thing! Lace and feathers is so much sexier than plain old sparkles."

Grell pushed Sebastian away from the mirror and began to mess with the mask. "What about your glasses? Don't reapers always have to wear their glasses?" Right on cue, Will sauntered into the room.

"That's true, but times have changed and now there are contacts – so no need to worry, demon." Will wore a plain black mask with gold lined around it and a white design. He also wore black trousers with a gold chain hanging off of them. The black vest that was over his plain white dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up had (of course) gold buttons on it. His hair was not slicked back in a neat way like it usually was and hung in his face.

"For an extremely formal reaper, you are extremely dressed down." Sebastian stated as Will leaned against the wall.

"Well, Grell made me do it." A smirk was placed on Sebastian's face as he watched the reaper look away from him, trying to hide the blush that presented on his cheeks.

Grell smiled as he linked his arm through Will's. "Are we ready to go?" Both Will and Sebastian nodded and started moving toward the door.

The red reaper gasped. "I'll be back in a second, I forgot my camera and feather boa!" Sebastian groaned as Grell pulled up his dress (revealing spiked ruby heels with bows) and dashed down the hall.

"Is that reaper ever going to come to the conclusion that he is of the male gender?" Sebastian wondered aloud. Will shrugged. "As long as he does his work, I don't care how he looks."

Grell returned with a red feathered boa wrapped around him and a small red camera in his hands. "All right, all good to go!"

"May I ask why you have to bring a camera to a masquerade?" Grell grinned as he linked his arm back through Will's.

"To take pictures of all the cute demons of course~! Addison couldn't come because of that grumpy Crystal, so I decided to be kind and take pictures for him." Sebastian shook his head. "But this is a masquerade. Everyone will be wearing masks…"

Grell huffed. "I know that Sebas-chan, but I have my ways."

**xxx**

Dancing and chatter filled the ballroom once guests started showing up. Grell's "ways" were lifting up every single male's mask so he could to get a shot of their face. Will and Sebastian decided just to stay off to the side.

"I don't see any sign of the boy just yet; then again, it's still very early." Will commented. It was only 8 and it was clear that not all of the guests were there yet, but a majority of them were.

"Maybe he's become the type to be fashionably late. Oooh~! How sexy is this one?" Grell was going through the pictures he had already taken, showing them briefly to the two men standing next to him.

Two males entered through the door and Grell quickly rushed over to rip their masks off. Will growled and jealousy was shown in his eyes.

Sebastian chuckled. "You know if you like that reaper so much, why don't you just lock him in a cage or something?" The frustrated reaper huffed and looked down at his feet.

"I couldn't do that to Grell. If his happy the way he is, then I should just let him be. We're just co-workers." There was disappointment in his voice as he spoke the words. _How curious. _He never really knew that this reaper had much feeling for the annoying thing. Sebastian had no idea why anyone would feel that way for…well, _it._

"I despise that creature almost as much as I despise dogs, but if you have any type of good feeling for him maybe you should just let him know. It'd probably make him ecstatic." The reaper had a look on his face as if the demon just started dancing in a bright pink tutu. Then he began to laugh.

Sebastian stared at Will. After a few moments, he stopped laughing and became serious. "What ever are you going to do when you see your precious Ciel?"

He started to say something and then he stopped. _What am I going to do?_ Sebastian never really thought of it before. Suddenly he became a bit nervous. _Why do I feel this way all the sudden? I never felt this way before._

Will sighed. "It's nothing to freak out about. Ciel is just Ciel, after all." Grell came back over and grabbed Will's hand.

"Come along my William, I want to dance." He began to drag Will out and then he stopped. The yellowish green eyes matched the red ones.

"By the way, I just saw Ciel enter with his groupies. I wish you luck, Sebby. Give him a kiss for me."

* * *

><p><strong>CIEL<strong>

Ciel hadn't spoken to Ash for days. He avoided both him and Marcus all together. When Ash called him down for his meals, he took them up and ate them in his room.

Ciel blocked out all thoughts of Sebastian by focusing on random books that he found around the apartment. He even read a book on pregnancy (which he couldn't quite understand why a gay male would have a book on pregnancy and he truly didn't want to find out). Finally the night came along and he didn't really care what he wore, because in all honesty, he knew he looked good.

His mask was silver and blue and had a black jewel on the side that had dark blue feathers tucked behind it. He settled for a dark grey dress shirt (that he had so fashionably left untucked) with a black tie, a black vest, and tight black pants. He decked himself out with jewelry and chains. Ciel settled with shiny dark blue Dr. Martens to match the feathers on his mask.

Now entering the giant ballroom, thoughts of Sebastian flooded back into his mind. _What if he was here? _He felt a wave of sickness wash over him. _Oh god._

"Boss? You alright there? Lookin' a little pale. Well, paler than you usually are…" Leave it to Trey to notice such things.

"I'm fine." Ciel plainly stated. This was no time to act weak. As soon as they were done, they would leave. He wouldn't even look for Sebastian. Suddenly, the color red flashed in front of him and his eyes met with yellowish green ones that came with two rows of sharp teeth.

"Are you male or female?" Drake questioned the reaper in the red dress that stood in front of them.

Grell didn't respond and just stood there staring at Ciel. A sigh left his mouth and he finally spoke. "Grell, why are you here?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly turned around and ran off into the crowd of people. Eli latched onto Ciel's arm and looked after to where the reaper ran.

"Well, that was strange."

"Indeed it was."

"Seriously, was that a male or a female?"

"I think it was female."

"No, no. It had no chest! It had to be male."

"But what if it WAS a female?"

"I really liked it's dress though."

"Now you're referring to it as an it?"

"You just called it an it?"

"…So?"

Ciel was beginning to get a headache and decided to go get something to drink. He pulled away from the bickering group and strolled casually over to the bar. Xavier followed after. "So I'm guessing you knew who that thing was?"

Ciel nodded. "But it's not a thing, it's a he. That he is a reaper too. I really don't know why he would be here." He asked for just water and leaned against the bar.

"A reaper you say? That isn't good then. Maybe we should hold off on this job tonight." Ciel took a sip of the glass he was handed and glared at the other demon.

"You're kidding, right? A reaper couldn't be that much of a threat. I didn't come all the way here for nothing." X snickered and looked into the crowd of people that danced.

"Why don't you just enjoy yourself, boss? Relax a little. I'll go tell the others."

**xxx**

So here Ciel was, just wandering around. He found himself standing on the balcony alone. He had no reason to stay but no reason to go back to the apartment. At least there was no chance of running into anyone that could possibly be Sebastian.

Then a voice brought him back out of his thoughts. "You out here all alone, sir?" Ciel turned around, ready to say a witty response back, but then noticed something familiar. Something very familiar.

A man stood in front of him. No, not a man, _a demon._ This particular demon made him freeze up inside, but he made sure he looked like he kept his cool on the outside. This demon happened to have mask, a familiar mask, one that was presented on the demon's face during a 'magic' show.

"I _was_ out here all alone, but now _you're_ here. Though I don't understand why _you'd_ be here." Sebastian smirked and moved closer to Ciel.

"What? A man can't enjoy a good masquerade every once in awhile?" He said sarcastically. Ciel huffed and crossed his arms.

"No, because masquerades are silly. Who would want to spend time here?" Sebastian leaned forward, putting his arms on the balcony railing, capturing Ciel. The younger demon made no objections but glared at him.

"But aren't _you_ here?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel reached behind his head and untied the strings of his mask.

"Obviously I'm here, you fool. I just don't have anything better to do." He spat. Ciel wanted to make sure he sounded cruel to Sebastian, making sure that he didn't know that him leaning into Ciel was at all effecting him.

"Hm. Well you don't seem to be doing anything better out here either…" Red eyes looked into his and Ciel began to give in. _Those eyes…_ He dropped his mask and reached up to untie Sebastian's. The demon smiled and leaned down more (since he was still a few inches taller than Ciel).

The white mask fell to the ground. "Am I dreaming right now?" Ciel asked himself out loud. Sebastian shook his head.

"No, I don't believe you are. Would you like me to pinch you just in case?" Butterflies fluttered around in Ciel's stomach. _ Why am I so happy right now? I'm acting like such a girl._ He nodded his head.

Sebastian moved one of his hands and lightly pinched Ciel's cheek. Yeah, he felt that. Suddenly – he didn't care if he acted weak. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and buried his head into his chest. Ciel took a deep breath and the scent of cinnamon filled his nostrils.

He felt Sebastian's arms wrap tightly around him. "You may give in to this, but will you give in enough to admit it?"

He lifted his head. "Admit to what exactly?" Sebastian chuckled and moved close to Ciel's ear.

"Admit to the fact you've missed me." He said in a voice that sent chills up Ciel's spine. Blushing, he turned away from Sebastian. "I don't believe I know what you're talking about."

"You look the part of a man, but play the part of a child," Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin and forced him to look up at the other demon. "I can admit that I've missed you."

Ciel pretty much knew his whole face was bright red and he still tried to look away from the demon. Sighing at the fact that he couldn't, he let down another wall.

"I've missed you, Sebastian." Now, what happened next – Ciel couldn't quite register in his mind fast enough to send out a reaction right away. Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's; kissing him. His ex-butler was kissing him.

_Is it strange that I've been wanting this?_ He decided to close his eyes and kiss back. Ciel enjoyed the way this all felt. Sebastian's body against his, Sebastian's lips against his. He didn't want this to end.

Sebastian leaned in more to deepen the kiss. Ciel felt his tongue tracing his bottom lip, asking to enter. He opened his mouth, allowing the other demon's tongue in.

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. He wanted more. This wasn't the same with the females he made out with; this wasn't the same at all.

Ciel pushed his tongue through, battling with Sebastian's. He felt Sebastian's hands move up his shirt and caress the skin on his back.

Finally they broke apart. Gasping for air, Ciel glanced up at Sebastian. He wasn't quite sure on what to say. So he kind of just stood there looking at him.

"I apologize, I couldn't help myself. You were just too cute." Sebastian pressed his forehead against Ciel's and looked into his eyes. "But maybe I should be apologizing for something else."

"You mean like leaving him?" A voice spoke up behind Sebastian and Ciel leaned over to see who it was. There stood Drake who was shaking with anger.

Sebastian turned his head around. "Ah, and who may you be?" Ciel found himself wanting to hide because he didn't know if this was actually going to end well.

"The name's Drake and I think maybe you should step away from _my_ Ciel." The purple hair demon growled.

"Oh. _You're_ Drake. Yes, I've heard about you. But I don't appear to believe that this Ciel is yours." He felt Sebastian's arms around him tighten even more.

"Ciel, back away from him. Now." _Did he just order me to do something?_ Now Ciel found himself getting angry as he watched Drake's eyes start to glow. He pushed away from Sebastian and faced the purple haired male.

"Who do you think you are ordering me around?" Ciel demanded. "How dare you say such things! I'm your boss, not your lover. If I want to be here, I will be here! You don't know anything about us. Maybe I want to be Sebastian's." His eyes darted away from Drake. _Did I really just say that?_

He felt Sebastian's arm wrap around his shoulders and his head rest on his. "Now that you've heard that, will you be so kind as to go away?"

Drake's eyes turned back to being green and now he saw they were filled with sadness. "Whatever. Just know that I'm still here for you when he hurts you." He turned away and walked back inside.

"Well that was annoying." Ciel sighed. _What am I going to do now?_ Sebastian suddenly took Ciel's hand, bent forward and gave it a kiss. His red eyes looked up into Ciel's.

"May I have this dance?" A blush creeped back onto Ciel's face, but he allowed himself to be treated like a lady.

"There's no music, you idiot." And with that, Sebastian took the lead and hummed a beautiful tune. The ex-butler flashed a smile at him. _This is ridiculous, but I'm enjoying every second of it._


	10. Hiiiiii?

Long, long ago - Clove had written a cute little Kuro story.  
>2015 has arrived and what's this?<br>Is she returning? She is~

Hi guys. Long time no see! Did you miss me? Thanks to all that have followed this story left helpful reviews!  
>I will be updating - yes - updating. But it will be completely rewritten... It'll have the same plot, but I'm cleaning up A LOT. The plot is actually going to go somewhere good! (hopefully) I'm getting an outline ready and I'll start typing away. I've grown a lot over the years. I hope you will enjoy the updated stuff as much as this. c:<p>

Although I have a plot out - if any of you see this - is there anything you would have wanted different ; anything added? Any tips or tricks? I was mostly going off the anime, considering it was in Kuro II that Ciel lost his soul. I'm currently rewatching the series again to get more of a feel.

I shall be back!


End file.
